


Soul Bonds

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Soul Mates [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And a whole lot of sarcasm, And lord knows what else, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fighting for your life, Forgive me for creating this, Humor, M/M, Mating Bites, Much too much to tag, Pairings are also a bit of a secret, Romance, There be fluff, Tragedy, Very dark at some points, Werewolves, dark pasts, lots and lots of drama, soul marks, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: Destiny.  It was a word she hated more than anything.  Mostly because there was no way her destiny was located her in this Hell.  And if it were, then someone out there has one lousy sense of humor...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: this story might get a little confusing at times. If that happens then I am so, so, so sorry. Anyway, please continue on and enjoy. I did get inspired for some of this by another story on FF.net. The author is EndWillows and her story is called Two Souls Bound. So yeah, props to her for making such a good story and inspiring me to do this one. Go check her out on FF if you'd like. Anyway, onto the story.

"I fucking hate generators," I mutter, working carefully on the one in front of me.  I had been at this for at least five minutes and I already hated it.  I never took shop in school and now I kinda wish that I had because this is bullshit.  Absolute bullshit.  At least I hadn't screwed it up just yet.  Gods help me if I do because I so do not feel like getting a clever in the face.  Yeah, I had already met the monster that was hunting anyone or everyone here in this trial as I had to help unhook one of my fellow survivors: a young girl name Meg Thomas.  Now that girl had a great bit of speed.  At first I wasn't entirely sure she was human, but then I realized I was being a bit of an ass.  However, I did manage to find her again and healed her up before we both went on our separate ways.

And now I find myself working on this generator that is a little more fucked up than it had been since the killer had come by several different times to kick the crap out of it.  Gods, that was very annoying.  I had half a mind to take a wooden stick and just beat the shit out of the killer.  Not something that has ever been done before - which I find to be very irritating.  I hate the fact that there really is no way to fight the killers.  Then again, I've never tried.  Should give that a test.

Well, within this existence of Hell I have never tried to fight the killer.

The coldness of evil started to seep in my stomach, causing me to slowly pull my hands out of the generator I was working on and crept into the shadows next to a wall.  Sweet Jesus.  I really would rather not remember this particular feeling, but unfortunately, that's a wish that shall never be granted.  Sucks.  Majorly.  However, at the same time, this feeling always alerted any of us in these trials if the killer was starting to come to our location.  So, it does have a use.  Gods, I sound like a damn crank, don't I?  Well, what do you expect?  I'm in Hell, hard to be cheerful when you're almost constantly having to - in a sense - fight for your life.

Huddling against the relative safety the darkness of this corner by the wall, I kept a close eye out for the killer.  And just my luck, here he comes.  Oh, goody joy. Trapper-Boy.  Well, I honestly don't mind him.  The bear traps and clever I can honestly take.  He doesn't go flying through walls and all that jazz.  Nor does he go invisible!  Damn, I hate it when I get stuck in a trial with the Wraith.  That is one killer that honestly creeps me the hell out.  I'm always constantly having to keep an eye to make sure that he either isn't anywhere near me or not coming towards my location.  Makes for a very tense match.  In some ways, I don't mind being kept on my toes, but it adds an extra level of anxiety when you can't see the killer.  At least until he goes to attack.  Then you can see him and have a heart attack in the process.

_Just go away,_ I thought, staring as he circled the generator and a bit of the surrounding area, trying to find whoever had been there before going back to kick it.  Damn.   _All that hard work...wasted!_ I thought with a scowl as I moved carefully back over to work on it again.  At this rate it'll take me forever to get this thing fired up.  Starting to piss me off.

A moment later, I almost jumped ten feet in the air when someone came up on the left side of the generator.  "Wear a bell, Jake.  Sheesh."

Jake smirked a little.  "You always say that when I startle you."

Yes, because he needs to wear one.  I don't recall stuttering any other time I've said it.  "Because you need to wear one, dude."

"Sorry, about that," he says a little sheepish, kneeling down and getting to work on helping me with the generator.  "He really did a number on it, didn't he?" Jake comments after a moment.

I nod.  "Damn asshole keep coming over here, so any progress I make is completely ruined." I sigh.  "How many more do we have to do?"

"This is the last one we need."

Are you kidding me?!  It's been that damn long?  I should've been done with this generator a long time ago.  Shit.  Trapper-dude must really be after a kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit since I posted this story, but I've got another chapter for you all. So please do enjoy and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them. I don't mind answering as long as it doesn't spoil the plot of the story. (If there is a plot in there anywhere.) I have no excuses for not updating this sooner. None at all. Just life is life. There. Onto the show.

Took some twenty additional minutes for us to finish the generator since every time we seemed to get somewhere on it, that damned Trapper would appear out of nowhere and damage it some more.  Gods, this is getting more than just a little bit on my nerves.  I am not enjoying this at all.  Sure, this is what me, my sister and a couple other girls have been doing for god knows how long.  That didn't mean I couldn't be pissed off about this whole situation.

The second we fired it up, I moved off towards the shadows.  Sure enough, it didn't take long for the heartbeats to be heading this way.  I stayed hidden.  I did not want to deal with this guy any more than I needed.  I also wasn't stupid enough to think it'd be a good idea to just rush for the either of the exit gates.  There was this little feeling in the pit of my gut that told me if I showed myself now there was a good chance that I was dead.  No, thank you.  I'd lasted this long without getting hooked or sacrificed, I was planning on keeping that record.  Well, if possible.  Hopefully, I wouldn't have to worry about it and can get to the gate without too much trouble within the next few minutes.  There's no real promise of that.

Looking carefully as possible, I kept track as the Trapper kept looking around everything multiple times, searching.  Almost as if he knew that there was someone lurking around.  Damn.  Probably did too.  The Entity was known to be quite helpful to its killers.

Shit.  There's a good chance that I might wind up on one of those blasted meat-hooks after all.

"Just go away," I mumble quietly.  "Just turn around and leave."

Instead of the door, I might just find the hatch if I can.  Might be a bit more manageable since this guy was determined to find whoever was around.

The heartbeats started to slow as the Trapper moved on.  I kept to the shadows, moving carefully along the perimeter to where I had noticed an exit gate earlier.  When the gen had been activated I had sent the others on towards the gates.  I stayed behind to make sure that everyone got out alive as I have always done.

I had gotten a few feet before I just decided to go for the gate, going off at a full sprint, only to hit the ground hard as I stepped into a bear trap, crying out as pain shoots up from my foot into my leg.  Shit!

"Fucking Hell!" I snarl, working to get my foot out of the trap as I sensed the Trapper closing in on this location.  Sweet baby Jesus!  This was so not the thing I needed to have happen right now.

The heartbeats were getting louder now, my own was racing as I tried to remain calm and work this contraption off.  Gods, I hate this kind of tension.  I didn't have to worry too badly as Jake suddenly appeared, lowering himself to pry my foot out.  It worked, just as the Trapper rounded the corner I found my foot free and took off limping at a hurry towards the gate.  I was waiting for my healing to kick.  Didn't take long before I was running normally.  Jake had taken off in the other direction, using himself as a distraction, but it didn't work.  I still had the killer on my tail.  I couldn't understand why before crying out again as something slammed down into my back.  Sweet fucking Hell, I just couldn't catch a break here could I?

"Not today!" I yell back, veering off to the right, rolling forwards as I felt the machete _swish_ behind me again.  I sure wasn't going to be hooked today. Maybe some other time, but most definitely not today!  And that was made fact as I saw the hatch, popped open right in front of me.  Meaning that the others had escaped, giving me the chance to get out quickly too.  I leapt into it, feeling relief as that machete had almost come down on my head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got quite a few other stories to update as well. Hopefully, I'll be able to get those out today as well. Anyway, thanks for reading and I know this chapter may have seemed rushed - it wasn't trust me. Took me awhile to be able to get this out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile to come back to this, but inspiration comes and goes...not to mention my muse and sanity. So I have come back to this. It may be shorter than others, so please don't kill me for it. I will try to make it long...no promises though.

Jake was waiting for me by the campfire, staring into it whilst keeping an eye out on the woods carefully.  We all knew it was a bit paranoia on our parts, but none of us survivors could be entirely sure if it was truly safe here.  We didn't know if the killers were able to harm us outside of the trials and we weren't looking to find out either.  Then again, I might have to go find out if this was either just a theory or a possibility.  That way we decide whether to keep watch as we have been or all of us try to sleep through the whole night.  I personally wouldn't mind getting some decent rest.

"What happened?" he asks as I approach the fire.

I sit down on the opposite side, wincing a little as the wound on my back was still healing itself.  "Found the hatch," I say, leaning forward a bit, trying to relax my muscles a little.  "Where are the others?"

He nods towards the other side of the fire.  "Decided to take a stroll," he looks back at me.  "They were waiting for you."

I shake my head.  "Yeah, like I was supposed to know they were going to greet me over there," I chuckle.  "The other side of that hatch doesn't always materialize in the same place."

Jake shrugs.  "You know that.  I know that.  But how often do the others find it?"

I nod.  "Fair enough."

A few moments later the other came back, all of them sending me a few miffed looks.  Like it was my fault that the hatch opened up somewhere else.  I just grinned back at them, waved happily and tried not to burst out laughing.  My little sister was standing behind Meg, and I could see that she was holding in her own amusement.  Shaking her head and grinning back at me.

"I told you the hatch wouldn't open up there," she sang, ducking as Meg went to smack her upside the head.  "Hey, I did say it wouldn't."

"Doesn't mean you can brag," the other girl growled.

"I have every right to brag!" My sister announced, walking over to give me a gentle hug and sit next to me.  She knew that I was injured.  After all, the two of us weren't human, so it was only natural that we could tell when the other was injured or anyone for that matter.  Of course, now that she was here, it dawned on me that my sister knew about the hatch changing areas when it brought us out of the trial.  I didn't think she'd ever had to use it before.  At least, she never said anything to me about it.

"I used it a few trails ago," she whispers to me.  "Don't ask."

I wasn't planning on it.  Kelsey valued her privacy about some of these matches as much as I did.  And that brought on another question about why we were even here to begin with.  I mean, none of this made any damn sense.  Why did this Entity want any of us here?  I figure some of it may be because of entertainment value, but still, something about this whole thing was seriously messed up.  Not just part of it - all of it!

There were answers that I needed, but I wasn't sure where to get them.

Or even how to get them.

"You okay?" a voice says to my right.  I look over to see that Dwight decided to join me.

I shrug.  "Been better."

"How's your back?" he asks, looking a little green at what I do believe must've been my blood on the back of my shirt.

I move a little, wincing at the twinge of pain.  "Not bad."

Claudette shifted over to us.  "Mind if I check?  Just want to make sure it isn't infected."

I bit the inside of my cheek.  I really wasn't wanting anyone to look at my back.  It was healing and the last thing I needed was someone finding out that I wasn't human.  Then again, all of us seemed to have accelerated healing abilities; especially after a trail.  So there really shouldn't be a problem with her looking.

"Yeah, go ahead."

I had to force myself not to go rigid as she lifted the back of my shirt.  I did not like being touched.  Took all I had not to lash out at the girl.  However, that didn't last as I heard her let out a gasp.

"What?  What is it?" Jake asked as he heard.  This got everyone else's attention as well.  My sister looking at me with slightly wide, calculating eyes.

"There's...a mark," Claudette whispers, just loud enough for everyone else to hear, causing me to stiffen even more.  Damn, I hadn't wanted anyone to see that, but I'd forgotten it was even there in the first place.  Shit.

"A mark?" Meg says, sounding awfully shocked and coming over to take a look.  I had to not fidget.

"Almost like a soul mark," Claudette continues on.

"It's not," I speak up before anyone else does, causing all eyes to turn to me.  "It's just a tattoo I got before I wound up here," I explain.  "Don't read too much into it."

"You sure?" Dwight speaks up softly.  Poor kid.

I nod.  "Yup.  I haven't actually been in contact with any of the killers...and this isn't the first time I've been hurt.  So, trust me, it's not a soul mark."

~O~

It was much later when the others were asleep, when I felt a shiver pass down the length of my spine.  Normally, when a feeing like that crosses a person, they start looking around wildly to find what it is.  I, on the other hand, used my eyes to slowly scan the area.  I wasn't in a state of panic, mostly because I was sure what it was staring at me.  I wasn't going to go out into the woods either.  I would have to later on to hunt, get the urge to kill out of my system before the next trial.  I didn't care if the killer watched me keep watch over the others.  Didn't bother me.  It would them, but I wasn't them.  I was used to this type of shit.  Long before I came here for a matter of fact.

My mind kept on going over the whole situation from earlier when Claudette had discovered that mark on my back.  I had lied to her about it.  It was a soul mark, but they didn't need to know about it.  Nor on how I got it.  For I had received that before I had gotten into this place.  I was actually born with mine.  Really, it was weird.  Not to mention, it was easy to just pass it off as a tattoo.  Most people were able to believe it because I acted like it was no big deal.  There were only a few who knew better, but they were friends and family.  Members of the pack.  Very few outside of that were able to figure out that it wasn't _just_ a tattoo.

The others didn't stir as I stood up carefully, slowly, stretched feeling that my back had finally fully healed and gazed around a moment.  No, I was going to stay here.  There was no need to put myself into more danger than necessary.  Besides, I wasn't looking to do another slow heal right now.  It would've gone on faster, but I hadn't felt compelled to go hunting yet.  Not when I hadn't been sure if it was safe.  Now I am glad that I hadn't done that.  Would've probably been a bad idea.

My eyes snapped over to my baby sister as she moved slightly, whimpering.  Her breathing wasn't even.  I knew what was going on as I walked over and placed right hand on her left shoulder to calm her down.  Even though we were in this place, the nightmares of our pasts still haunted us.  It was something that we weren't ever going to move on from.

"Sis?" she whispers.

"Go back to sleep, Kels."

I watch as her eyes close again, her breathing even out as she drifts off into a more peaceful sleep.  _I gotta figure out how to stop those damn things,_ I thought, with a scowl.  Again, I felt that chill go down my spine.  Whomever was watching really needed to find a better hobby.  I was not in the mood.

Of course it only lasted a second before disappearing again.

I cracked my neck, gazing over my shoulder blankly for a moment before sitting back in the middle of the camp.  No one else had moved and I was glad.  Everyone was going to need their rest for the next trail.  I just wasn't sure when that was going to be.  They seemed to happen at random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...seems more of a filler chapter than anything, but ya know what, they are sometimes needed. So please don't point out the obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after a bit, I managed to get a little more energy to create another chapter. Horror/Slasher movies are really good ways of getting the muse into working order again. So I do hope you all enjoy this next bit.

I'm not sure when I feel asleep, but when I woke up, I found myself once again in another trial.  Lovely.  Just what I needed right now.  I was hoping to get some rest in order to fully heal from the last one.  Guess the Entity wanted to get some more entertainment from this.  Really annoying.  Oh, great, it's a cornfield.  At least this time my sister was in this one with me.  I was thrilled to know that.  The two of us would be able to keep the others alive and get the generators done in no time.  Well, as long as the damn Killer doesn't keep messing around with it.  Like last time.

Of course, I had no way of knowing which Killer it was this time.

Well, I didn't see any bear traps so I am pretty sure that it isn't Trapper-Boy.  Well, there's a switch.

"SHIT!" I hissed, and yelped at the same time.   _Spoke way too fucking soon._   "Goddamned bear trap," I snarled, trying to get out of the damn thing before the Trapper came to get me. Somehow he always seemed to know when one of us landed in one.  Must be a perk that the Entity had given to him.  That's even more annoying.  I was still trying to get out when I started to hear the heartbeat.  Sweet Mother of Pearl!  Couldn't that guy go bother someone else for a change?  I mean, I know that I am in this blasted thing but that doesn't mean I'm looking to make friends.

It was another few seconds before the beating became louder, meaning the bastard was almost upon me.  This is not going to end well.

With a bit more struggling, I finally managed to get out of it, right when he rounded the corner of the shack I had been near.  Gods-damn it!  I once again found myself taking off trying to get out of there as fast as possible with the limp I had.  I was managed to bit back the urge to cry out as I tried to get away.  The Trapper was following closely, judging by the constant heartbeat, as I limped into the cornfield.  I needed to get away, heal up and find a generator.  I wanted to at least help out with something.  I refused to allow myself to die.  No matter how badly this ass wanted me dead.

My heart leapt into my throat as I heard the machete swish behind me; almost getting me in the back again.  I knew that if it got me before my body was able to heal itself then I was as good as gone.  I took a hard right as it swung at me again, barely avoiding the blade.  Damn, even in this thick corn I still wasn't able to get away.  Almost like I was his obsession or something.

I almost paused the second that thought passed through my mind.  I managed not to since this wasn't the time to be thinking about that.  There were other things to worry myself with - like getting away from this guy.

"FUCK!" I screamed as the machete made contact with my back, knocking me to the ground with a strong amount of force.  Hell, this is just freaking great.  Well, I'm not going to let this guy get me at least not without putting up one helluva fight.  With a dark glare at nothing, I forced myself to get up right when the Trapper went to pick me up and rolled out of the way.  I refused to get caught this damn easily.  He wants me, he's gotta catch me.  A bear trap doesn't count - I consider that cheating of the highest extreme.  "You want me, boy, gotta catch me!"  Yes, I was going to antagonize the man.  He pissed me off with that whole random bear trap nonsense.  For that, he was going to get irritated with me beyond belief.  I could hear the man give a growl as I dodged the machete when he swung it at me again.  The more I dodged, the more I antagonized him and the more ticked off he was getting.  Really, I should not have been enjoying myself, but I was.  A lot.  Had to stop myself from giggling like a crazy person.  Jesus, if my sister was watching this shit show she'd be getting a kick out of it as well as thinking that I had lost my mind.

I rolled out of the way again as another attack came.

"Gotta do better than that, boy," I cackled, circling around him fast and going into another thicket of corn.  "Come on, man, I'm just one girl.  Surely you can catch me?"

Yeah, I was getting cocky and guess what that earned me?  Getting caught in another trap that was placed out in the middle of nowhere.  Now that was a damn dirty trick.  Since when was it alright to put those damned traps out in the middle of a cornfield?

"Cheater!!" I cried out as soon as I was picked up.  "That was a damn cheating trick, buster," I snarled, kicking and trying to get down. I don't care how badly this man wanted a kill I wasn't about to let myself get hooked.  "Let me down," I growled, to which I swear I heard a dark chuckle.  Okay, now that was new.

I started to kick harder as I realized that he was taking me back to the shack, which meant that's probably where the basement was located.  Oh, hell no!  I ain't getting hung down there.  Dude can just suck on a sock for all I care.

I didn't have to worry though as I saw a bright light and suddenly I was able to get off.

I ran away from the area as fast as I could with my leg still trying to heal itself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than the other one, I think, but it's early in the morning and I need to get some sleep. I will probably go back a little later and add more to it. For right now though, this chapter is done.

**Author's Note:**

> I should've pointed out that the main OC's I put in this are very much aware of where they are and what's going on. They've been through this a lot before the original survivors arrived. Yeah, so, there ya go.


End file.
